ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sensational Spider-Man (TV Series)
The Sensational Spider-Man is a TV series based on the Marvel comics character of Spider-Man. It shows off Spider-Man's lesser known enemies. Cast Main *Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Grey DeLisle as Gwen Stacy *Philece Sampler as Aunt May Parker Recurring *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Troy Baker as John Jameson *Travis Willingham as Jackson Arvad/Will O' The Wisp *Fred Tatasciore as Frank Castle/The Punisher Antagonists *Steve Blum as Crimemaster *James Remar as Martin Li/Mister Negative *Jesse McCartney as Jason Macendale **Mark Hamill as Demogoblin *Tom Kenny as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer *Bryce Papenbrook as Edward "Ned" Leeds/Hobgoblin *Crispin Freeman as Edward Lansky/Lightmaster *Rino Romano as Miles Warren/The Jackal *Jamieson Price as Don Vincente Fortunato *N/A as Giacomo Fortunato/Jimmy 6 *Dante Basco as Angelo Fortunato/Venom *Mark Hildreth as Overdrive *John DiMaggio as Maxwell Markham/Grizzly *Fred Tatasciore as Spencer Smythe *Alastair Duncan as Desmond Charne/Mirage *Tara Strong as Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit *Jeff Bennett as Emil Gregg/Sin-Eater *Dee Bradley Baker as Black Fox, Vermin *Yuri Lowenthal and Steve Blum (spliced voices) as Doppelganger *Scott Menville as Charlie Weiderman/Molten Man *N/A as Man-Wolf *Max Mittelman as Richard Deacon/Human Fly *Kyle Herbert as Basil Elks/Basilisk *Patrick Seitz as Michael Morbius Episodes Season One #"Great Power": Peter has been Spider-Man for three weeks, and he must face his first supervillain in the form of Mirage, a man who can make people hallucinate. Meanwhile, Peter and his friends Jason Macendale and Gwen Stacy try to find a way for Peter to make money after his Uncle Ben's death. #"Tinker Toys": Peter's school has a field trip to the lab of Peter's hero, Professor Phineas Mason. However, Peter soon learns you should never meet your heroes when he finds out Mason has locked himself off from humanity for so long he's gone mad and locks the class in his lab so he can test dangerous machines on them. #"Crimemaster": Peter has an encounter with regular criminals when the gangster known as Crimemaster becomes obsessed with defeating Peter. Meanwhile, Peter is forced to deal with J. Jonah Jameson, who is printing news stories which call him a menace. #"Photophobia": Peter's classmate, Edward Lansky, sneaks in to Roxxon Labs and ends up getting caught in an accident which turns him in to a being made of pure light. His new found powers slowly drive him mad, forcing Peter to stop him. #"A Grizzly Demise": Peter faces off against Maxwell Markham, also known as Grizzly, a man with a suit that makes him extremely strong and almost completely immune to pain. #"Glee": Peter finds out about a strange drug known as Glee which causes the user to feel no pain what so ever. He decides to investigate and finds out the man making the Glee is none other than the Crimemaster himself. #"Sin": Peter faces off against a new villain known as Sin-Eater, who, as his name implies, is able to consume people's sin and grow stronger while doing so. #"A Very Important Date": The newest threat to New York is the White Rabbit and her "Wonderland Gang". Meanwhile, Jason signs up for a project known as "OZ". #"Spider-Slayer": Spencer Smythe, a big fan of J. Jonah Jameson, creates a machine known as the Spider-Slayer to hunt and kill Spider-Man. #"The Master": Originally, Peter thought his most recent villain, the Black Fox, would be easy to take due to his age, but Peter learns very fast that age doesn't stop you from being slippery. Meanwhile, Jason the scientists at Roxxon Labs inject Jason with the OZ serum, and wait for the effects to kick in. #"Bedeviled": Peter faces a mysterious new criminal known as Demogoblin, who is completely insane and will stop at nothing to kill Peter. #"Overdrive": Peter is shocked when he finds out his newest enemy, Overdrive, has more or less become technology with flesh and blood, as his body is pumping with nanobots he uses to modify vehicles in to machines of pure road rage. #"Secrets": Peter once again fights the Demogoblin, but is shocked when he finds out he is actually Jason, though Jason has no memories of being Demogoblin. After speaking with Spider-Man, Jason agrees to drop out of the OZ project. The Roxxon employees inform their boss Jason has dropped out over the phone, but their boss tells them to find a new subject, as he isn't done with the project yet. The boss then hangs up, revealing it to be Crimemaster who is the CEO of Roxxon. Season Two #"Framed": After a six armed man with fangs attacks some police, the news begins to believe that Spider-Man has mutated and has gone insane. Peter is off to clear his name and defeat this Doppelganger of his. Meanwhile, the creator of Doppelganger, Crimemaster, begins work on a new project after Doppelganger escapes. #"My Friend Charlie": Peter's old friend from when he was about ten, Charlie Weiderman, begins attending Peter's high. However, Charlie isn't very happy to see Peter, with Charlie revealing over the years he's grown to hate Peter for having a better life than him. This is already bad, but matters are made worse when Crimemaster injects Charlie with the OZ serum, which gives Charlie the ability to become so hot everything melts around him, with Charlie using his powers to go after Peter. #"Night of the Man-Wolf": J. Jonah Jameson's son, John, begins acting very strange. As it turns out, he's used himself as the subject of an experiment, which ends up turning him in to a wolf-like beast. Jonah realizes he can only turn to one person to capture his son, and unfortunately for him, it's Spider-Man. #"Sinister": Tinkerer, Lightmaster, Overdrive, Grizzly, Mirage, and Sin-Eater form a team known as the Sinister Six to take on and defeat Peter. Meanwhile, Gwen begins dating a student named Ned Leeds. #"Terror of the Human Fly": Richard Deacon attempts to become a supervillain and take on Spider-Man, but is defeated very easily by him. However, while being taken to jail, the police car Deacon is in crashes in to a Roxxon truck carrying the OZ serum. Deacon absorbs the serum through his skin and is transformed in to an actual human fly monster. Meanwhile, Peter reveals to Aunt May he thinks he's in love with Gwen. #"The Dating Game": Aunt May begins dating a man over the internet, which Peter is happy about at first. However, he isn't as happy when he finds out the man she's dating is none other than Black Fox, the master thief himself. #"Will O' The Wisp": Roxxom employee, Jackson Arvad's molecules become extremely unstable, so Roxxon gives him a suit that allows him to control his molecules, giving him the ability of flight, super strength and more. After finding out about this, Crimemaster orders him to kill Spider-Man or he'll destroy Jackson's suit and him in the process. #"A Tale of Knights and Spiders": In a crossover with the series Valuthian Knights, Peter teams up with the Knights when the villain Paridiz takes over Gwen Stacy's mind. Gwen is eventually freed and, to the shock of everyone, she kisses Peter. #"Basil the Basilisk": Peter accidentally kicks the thief Basil Elks in to a chemical mix, which turns him in to a monster of a man known as the Basilisk. Meanwhile, Gwen breaks up with Ned after admitting she kissed Spider-Man. #"Not So Merry Christmas": It's Christmas time, but the only people happy are Aunt May and Jason. Peter is sad because he thought he would've made some money by now, and Gwen is sad because of her recent break up. But to make matters worse, the Sinister Six pick today to reform and fight again. #"Vermin": It's Boxing day, the day after Christmas. Peter thinks he'll finally get a day off, but no, as a new villain known as Vermin shows up. Peter thinks Vemin will be just like all his other villains, but as it turns out, Vermin is extremely dangerous and has a taste for human flesh. #"Bad Days Gone Worse": Ned Leeds agrees to be injected with OZ serum so he can take his revenge on Spider-Man and Gwen. The serum's effect on Leeds makes him extremely strong and fast, with Crimemaster giving Leeds a suit and dubbing him Hobgoblin. #"Good Days Gone Better": Peter finds out Roxxon and Crimemaster are after him and decides to pay them a visit after Crimemaster kidnaps Gwen and demands Spider-Man to face him. The two fight on a bridge, ending in Crimemaster jumping off in to the ocean. After all this, Peter reveals his identity to Gwen, and the two finally begin dating, ending Peter's first year as Spider-Man Season Three #"Blast Off": Everyone is happy to hear that John Jameson is being sent to space for an experiment, but Peter has to lend John a helping hand when Overdrive attempts to take over the space ship John is on. However, J. Jonah Jameson is his usual self as he orders a group of guards to go after Spider-Man, thinking he's the one tampering with the ship. #"Mafia": Peter must face off against the Don of the NYC Mafia, Don Fortunato, and his hulking son, Jimmy-6. Meanwhile in his regular life, Peter is forced to deal with the fact the Don's other son, Angelo, has started attending his school. #"Not the Usual": Peter starts to feel as if there's no way to redeem his villains, and that his regular enemies, like J. Jonah Jameson, will just always hate him. Because of this, he decides to do his thing in another near by city for a bit. However, this city turns out to be a lot more harsh, as the police hate him for being a vigilante and he is taken to court after a fight with a villain that causes property damage. #"Legion of Losers": Doppelganger, Human Fly, Basilisk, and Molten Man form the Spider-Man Revenge Squad, or as Peter calls them, the Legion of Losers. At the same time, Peter forgets Gwen's birthday and has to rush to find a gift for her. #"Punishment": Crimemaster makes his grand return when he convinces the lethal vigilante known as the Punisher that Spider-Man is a menace to society. Meanwhile, Peter is told to tutor Angelo Fortunato and has to do his best to keep his identity a secret from him. #"Father's Day": It's father's day in NYC, which usually makes people happy, but Angelo isn't so happy when he finds out his father thinks he's a weak little man. Because of this, he steals one of his father's guns and goes out to kill Spider-Man to prove he's not weak. Peter isn't so happy himself, as he lost both his parents when he was only eight, so Gwen, Jason and May spend most of the day trying to make Peter happy. #"Redesign": John Jameson comes back to Earth with a new alien liquid he found on a small asteroid. Tinkerer attempts to steal the liquid to experiment on it, but Peter manages to stop him, the liquid attaching itself to Peter in the process. After realizing this, Peter attempts to take the liquid, now a suit, back, but something tells Peter to do it later and forcus more on Tinkerer. #"Revenge": Hobgoblin forms his own Sinister Six, consisting of White Rabbit, Vermin, Black Fox, and Grizzly, turning John Jameson back in to Man-Wolf as their sixth member. Meanwhile, Peter tries to get to the bottom of a recent surge of anger within him. #"Hot Spot": Lightmaster makes a big return with the reveal he can make light so hot it makes fires. Meanwhile, Peter loses his friendship with Jason and disturbs Gwen when he blows up at them for seemingly no reason. #"Our Hero": Crimemaster has noticed Peter's recent attitude change and thinks he can exploit it, believing an angry man is an irrational man. However, he turns out to be wrong as Peter finally defeats him, but is forced to leave Crimemaster when a voice in the back of his head demands Peter to kill him. #"Confrontation": Peter finally realizes his new suit is causing his personality switch, and has to battle the suit in his own mind to weaken it. He eventually gets it off him when he realizes it's weak to sound. He rips it off of him in a bell tower and swings away. However, at the bottom of the bell tower is Angelo, who the suit laches on to, causing Angelo to let out a terrified scream which warps in to a blood curdling screech. #"We Are Venom": Peter is happy to hear Don Fortunato and Jimmy 6 have been arrested, but his happy attitude fades when he finds out the man who took them down is none other than Angelo Fortunato, who has bonded with the suit and thanks to the suit now knows Peter's identity and wants to kill him. Meanwhile, in his free times Peter tries to make up with Gwen and Jason. #"I Am Spider-Man": Peter faces off against Angelo, who breaks in to Midtown High to expose Peter in front of his whole class. Peter manages to keep Angelo busy for long enough, but is eventually defeated. Angelo begins to unmask Peter, but Peter uses the last of his power to kick Angelo in to an electrical generator. The suit dies as Angelo breaks down, claiming he needs the suit. Angelo is arrested, Peter makes up with Gwen, but Jason still doesn't forgive Peter. Never the less, Peter calls this a win, proclaiming that he is Spider-Man and he's not going anywhere. Season Four #"Where Are My Parents? Part I": Peter is shocked and terrified when the infamous criminal Gustav Fiers claims he worked with the Richard and Mary Parker, Peter's parents, on his death bed. Peter sets out to get to the bottom of this, finding out Fiers also worked with Crimemaster back when Fiers was young. Peter tries to interrogate Crimemaster, claiming he was "hired by Peter Parker" to get to the bottom of the case. However, Peter finds out this case goes deeper and deeper, all the while he is being followed by a strange man in black. #"Where Are My Parents? Part II": After his first confrontation with the man in black, Peter is knocked out by him and wakes up on a plane, unmasked. The man reveals he is Karl Fiers, AKA the Finisher, and that he is Gustav Fiers' younger brother. Karl also reveals that Peter's parents where spies hired to take Karl and his brother down. Karl ends with the revelation he is going to crash the plane, killing off the last two strands of this whole mystery: himself and Peter. However, Peter manages to escape and jumps out of the plane, which crashes in to the statue of liberty. Peter lands in the water and gives the police evidence that his parents are completely innocent. #"The Living Vampire": In an attempt to recreate Spider-Man, genius scientist Michael Morbius is transformed in to a pseudo-vampire. Morbius infects the rest of the staff with his vampirism, building a small army. And just in time for Halloween. #"Through The Looking Glass": White Rabbit injects Peter with a strange drug which causes him to see the world completely different, as Peter relives the story of Alice in Wonderland but with his friends, family and enemies replacing the characters. #"Cult": Peter deals with a cult known as the Brotherhood of Scrier, who worship a cosmic being known as Scrier. Peter at first thinks Scrier is made up, but he soon learns that anything is possible. #"Inferno": After Peter's take down of the Brotherhood of Scrier, it was revealed Jason's own father was a member of the cult and was arrested. Because of this, Jason takes out OZ serum he had left over from his time at Roxxon Labs and downs it, intentionally becoming the Demogoblin and setting out to kill Spider-Man. #"Sinister Syndicate": Peter is extremely upset about the fact his former friend has gone completely mad, but has to push it to the background when Hobgoblin forms the Sinister Syndicate, a team consisting of all of the Sinister Six members so far, except Man-Wolf. #"The Ex": Peter meets Gwen's ex-boyfriend, Miles Warren, who is a nineteen year old genius. However, as it turns out Miles is a lot more psychotic than once thought, as he takes on the persona of the Jackal to kill Peter, finding out he is Spider-Man in the process. #"Bombs": Peter has to work fast when the mysterious Mad Bomber begins blowing up different buildings, dropping small hints to his identity and his next target. #"Goblin War": Peter tracks down Demogoblin, finding out he is planning on starting a "Goblin War" with the Hobgoblin which woud tear the city apart. #"Moral Code": Peter's morals are put to the test when he finds out the man who killed Uncle Ben has been set free. Peter thinks there'll be a giant conspiracy about it, like there was with his parents, but he is crushed when the burglar tells the real story: he didn't mean it. He just wanted Ben's car, and his finger slipped under the pressure. Peter is upset to hear this, but remebers a time when Ben reminded Peter that he can't have everything. #"Wanted": Peter is shocked when he hears that J. Jonah Jameson has printed a story which calls him a murderer, as supposedly Spider-Man was seen fleeing the scene of a murder. #"We Used To Be Friends": Peter has his final fight with the Demogoblin, who is planning on pouring OZ in to the city's water suply. Peter begins to stress about the whole thing, and snaps at Gwen multiple times because of his stress. In the end, Peter manages to stop Demogoblin, but Demogoblin blows himself up in response. Jason dies in the hospital, and Gwen breaks up with Peter. After all this, Peter begins to believe he can't be Peter Parker and Spider-Man at the same time, and thus throws his suit away, with the whole thing ending with a black screen which simply says "To Be Continued..." Season Five #"A Day in the Life": It's been three weeks since the events of "We Used To Be Friends" and Peter's been enjoying his days without Spider-Man, he's gotten a job at the Daily Bugle, he's enjoyed his birthday without any tension, but somehow he's began to miss it. And his interest in coming back is peaked when Gwen suddenly goes missing. #"The Clone Saga, Part I": Peter works with the police to find Gwen. However, he is slightly put off track when suddenly, out of nowhere, Uncle Ben seemingly comes back from the dead. Meanwhile, Gwen meets her kidnapper, a very deformed version of Peter who claims he loves her so much and that he wants to make her just like him. #"The Clone Saga Part II": Peter is over the moon to have Uncle Ben back, but he doesn't have too much time to tell him everything as a six armed man in a Spider-Man costume is robbing a bank. He manages to stop the man, and is shocked when he turns out to look just like him. Meanwhile, the deformed Peter, revealed to be named Kaine, begins work on a serum which, as he puts it, will turn Gwen in to a freak just like him. #"The Clone Saga Part III": Peter realizes someone has been cloning him and that Uncle Ben is also a clone and sets out to get to the bottom of this, hoping that this clone thing will be connected to Gwen. While trying to find Gwen, Peter is knocked out and kidnapped by a mysterious man who has Peter fight a large red monster. He defeats it and the monster turns back in to Gwen. Peter then has his first face to face meeting with Kaine, who isn't happy Peter defeated Gwen, as Kaine wanted Peter out of the picture. #"The Cone Saga Part IV": Peter and Kaine have a large fight, where Kaine reveals he is an imperfect clone of Peter created by Crimemaster. As while creating Dopperlganger, there where a few imperfect clones who where terminated. Kaine escaped this and has been plotting for a year and a half. In the end, Kaine is defeated and arrested, while Peter makes up with Gwen, who isn't ready to get back together with him but is ready to start over. Kaine then suddenly bursts in to clear liquid, making Peter realize the clones are unstable. Peter runs back home where he confesses to Aunt May and the dying Uncle Ben clone he is Spider-Man. The clone tells Peter he is proud before turning in to the same liquid Kaine did. After hearing the clone's final words, Peter is convinced that being Spider-Man is his destiny. #"Good To Be Back": Peter is happy to be back in the old red and blue, and is even happier when he gets to fight his old enemies, the Sinister Six. In his spare time from being Spider-Man, Peter attemps to rebuild his friendship with Gwen. In the end, the Venom symbiote slinks through a drain and slowly reattaches itself to Angelo. #"Technopathy": The Tinkerer's newist invention is a helmet which allows him to tap in to technology all over NYC and control it. #"Mirror Image": Peter's friends, family and identity are at risk, as Angelo Fortunato has the Venom symbiote again and isn't happy what so ever. However, during their final fight, Peter convinces Angelo that he and the symbiote will never truely be bonded until Angelo knows everything the symbiote knows. After this, Angelo makes the symbiote give him all its knowledge. This turns out to be a horrible, horrible idea as Angelo is so blown away by the knowledge he's left more or less a vegetable. Peter then catches the symbiote and throws it in to the ocean, where he thinks it'll never harm anyone again. #"The Enemy of my Enemy": Peter is forced to protect the Human Fly when Crimemaster begins coming after him for stealing Roxxon Labs tech. #"Heroes and Villains": Peter teams up with his former enemy Will O' The Wisp when he is hunted by Roxxon and Crimemaster. #"Let It Burn": Molten Man makes his big return when he learns how to burn so hot his feet melt the ground, and he keeps getting hotter. Because of this, Peter sees no other way to stop him but to completely erase all of Molten Man's powers. #"Theatre": Peter and Gwen decided to catch a show at a near by theatre, but Peter can't escape his hero life as at the same theatre Crimemaster, Tinkerer and Hobgoblin are having a meeting. However, what Peter thought would be a terrible day turns out to be amazing, as Peter finally gets Crimemaster arrested, though the police let Crimemaster keep his mask as "it's there for a reason". The bad news is a new criminal takes over Crimemaster's gang. A criminal known as Mister Negative. #"Negative": It all started off as a normal day for Peter until people started acting out of character. Eventually, Peter was left as the only hero in a city of villains. Or so he thought, as it turns out everyone's personalities have been switched and now Peter's old villains have become heroes. Peter eventually finds out a man named Martin Li is behind this and manages to reverse everything, but Li doesn't go to jail as there is no proof he actually did it. Peter and Li have a short meeting which ends in Li claiming he is the new Crimemaster of NYC before Peter is forced to leave when Li calls the police claiming Spider-Man broke in to his home. As Peter swings off, he promises this isn't over. Season Six #"The Menacing Man-Spider, Part I": Mister Negative teams up with a villain known as the Spider Queen to take out Spider-Man, as Spider Queen can control spiders. However, when she uses her powers on Peter, his spider side takes over, turning Spider-Man in to Man-Spider. #"The Menacing Man-Spider, Part II": Peter goes on a rampage throughout the city, having only very slight memories of his former life. Gwen ends up becoming the hero of the day as she works out a way to cure Peter. Gwen realizes that Spider Queen using her powers on Peter again would cure him, and thus tricks her in to doing so. This turns Peter back to normal, but ends up turning Spider Queen in to a large spider monster herself. She is taken down by Peter and the police take her to work on a cure for her spider form. #"Future's Past": Peter's future self summons him for help. Future Peter reveals in his future NYC became a no man's land and has been taken over by the villains. Because of this, Future Peter and Past Peter come together to either save the future or never let this future come to pass. #"The Musical Episode": Scrier is once again summoned in to the world and, for his own amusement, forces Peter, his friends and his family to randomly burst in to song, claiming he won't stop until the musical is done. #"(un)Friendly Neighborhood": Mister Negative uses his powers on Peter himself, turning Peter in to the complete opposite of himself, and once again Gwen must find a way to stop him. #"Back in Black": Mister Negative finds out about Venom and decides to cure Angelo Fortunato before fishing up the symbiote and giving it to Angelo, creating Venom once again. #"Inner Demons": Peter finds out it is rumored that Li runs a gang named the Inner Demons and decides to investigate, finding out his old enemy Overdrive is trying to become a member. Overdrive's first task is simple: kill Spider-Man. #"Dreamland": Peter is shocked, terrified, and over the moon when he wakes up and finds out his Uncle Ben, Jason, and his parents have somehow come back to life, though no one remembers them dying. And not just that, he's back together with Gwen. However, Peter realizes there's something wrong when the world begins to glitch. #"Halloween in December": It's Christmas time again, but it starts to feel more like Halloween when Morbius makes his return and begins infecting the city with his vampirism. #"A Day to Remember": Peter faces his biggets challenge yet when Mister Negative assembles his own version of the Sinister Syndicate, this time consisting of almost every villain yet. #"Friends and Foes": Peter is forced to create his own team of heroes to defeat Negative's team of villains. At first, Peter thinks he'll lose as the only members he has are Punisher and Will O' The Wisp, that is until Gwen Stacy joins and reveals the Human Fly is also joining because he ows Peter one. However, what surprises Peter more is that J. Jonah Jameson and his son John also decide to join. #"Days Gone By": Peter recaps the past few years of his life to his new team, but he doesn't get all the details right. #"Goodbye, Good Luck, and Thank You": Peter's team faces off against Negative's villains. It is a massive battle, which every news station in NYC report on. The heroes fight the villains while Peter faces Negative, who is commanding the villains from his home. Peter manages to come out on top, with the villains attempting to scatter when they realize their leader has been defeated. However, an army of police show up and all the villains are arrested, with Peter exposing Li as being Mister Negative. After all this, Peter gives a speech live on camera, where he claims that this won't stop crime completely, and that criminals will just keep popping up, but despite this he will still be there to stop them when they do. Special After the ending of season two, a made for TV movie was put in to production. The movie was called Wrath of the Thousand and was very loosely based on the comic Coming of the Thousand. The movie takes place shortly after the events of season two, with Peter having to face a new villain named the Thousand, who has the ability to create spiders that he can control. The movie is a lot darker than the actual series, with characters dying and not being resurected at the end, and small amounts of blood. There is also some nightmarish imagery in the film, as the Thousand's spiders come out of his mouth, and whenever this happens his eyes go completely white. Because of all of this, the movie is rated PG-13. Trivia *Despite the fact not many known Spider-Man villains appear in the series, some are referenced: **In the episode "Tinker Toys" OsCorp is mentioned. **The Jackal claims he is more intelligent than Adrian Toomes **A random citizen is seen reading a news paper which reads "Kasady Caught!" ***The writer of the paper is credited as "E. Charles Allan Brock" **Aunt May was once seen watching a show called "The Hunter" which she says is hosted by a "strange Russian man". *Other heroes have also been referenced: **After his first fight with Mirage, Peter's suit is ripped, and he asks "did Captain America have to sew his suit up too?" **While fighting Grizzly, Peter thinks about just letting another hero take care of him, like the "Baxter Building Guys". Peter goes on to say he can't remember their actual names. **Tinkerer thinks about switching minds with Peter before claiming that it's "probably already been done", referencing Superior Spider-Man. **While taking down Grizzly by smashing a large bin on top of him, Peter yells out "Spidey Smash!" which is a parody of the Hulk's catchphrase "Hulk Smash!" **In the episode "Days Gone By" Peter refers to his team as "The B-List Avengers". *Surprisingly, despite the title, Peter is not seen wearing the Sensational Spider-Man suit until season two. And in season five, he modifies the suit to look more like a combination of both the regular suit and the sensational suit. *In the series finale, "Goodbye, Good Luck and Thank You" Peter's team are referenced as "New Warriors". Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Comics